Just a little date
by Avalya Blake
Summary: Aqua decides to make a little break from her search for Terra at the Coliseum to train a bit. There she also meets a mysterious young man, who also seems to search for someone. Who is he and what will happen durring her visit? [a bit Aqua/Cloud; also a bit Aqua/Zack] (My first english ff, so please leave a review)


_This is my very first FanFiction in english, so please be patient…  
I'll try my best! I also felt like uploading something english already xD_

_All my other stories are in german… However, have fun with this one! :)_

**Just a little date**

Aqua's pov:

After many days of searching for Terra, I ended up here at the great Coliseum. I did't know what brought me here, but I knew I might find some clues about Terra's current being… I've already been here some weeks ago and met new friends like Hercules and Zack, but also the jerk named Hades… Luckly I managed to defaed him. Hopefully he won't come back.

Hercules said he wants to be as strong as the Champion Terra… Phil, Herc's coach, mentioned, that my friend could show up again anytime, so I agreed entering the games in hope of seeing him. The longer I stayed here and won fight for fight, everybody had spoken of Terra in every way… As a hero, as a friend, as an enemy, as a coward for wasting darkness…

I, however, thought of train a little bit, because those unversed. They became stronger and stronger with every day. Also I needed some rest of this endless searching. Somehow I was a bit tired and I felt kind of weak. Was it because of no hopeful clue? No sign? No way of getting a bit further…?

"Master Aqua!", a male voice shouted behind me as I walked towards the great doors of the Coliseum entrance hall. A bit surprised I turned aroud and saw Herc running towards me. "Great to see you again! How come you are here?", he asked excited.

"Well…", I started and kind of didn't know what to say. I looked down to the yellowish stonefloor for a short moment and looked up at him again. "I thought of visiting some friends. I also heard a new cup would start some time." On an other world I really heard it from a Mog, but back then I wasn't thinking of joining that cup.

"Cool! Will you join it? I'm already training like a dog...", the young man explained and showed me his upper arm. I had to lough a bit, because it was nothing new. So I asked: "Is Zack joining too?"

And this was when Herc became a bit concerned and cought my attention. "To be honest, we haven't seen him since you left us... Phil meant he might be serching for someone, but I can't really say. A few days after you left a few new people came here to sighn in and so we haven't rellay thought longer about him", the man opposit said.

"Don't worry", I smiled. "He will be okay."

Herc nooded and also smiled. "You're right!"

We talked a bit more and some time later Phil joined our conversation, also happy to see me. Of course he asked me if I would be part of the cup, but I wasn't quite sure yet. On the one hand I wanted to, because it would be a good training, but on the other I wasn't in the right mood for those events now.

"Come to me when you've made your decition!", Phil said and walked to the entrance hall. Seems like he needed more strong fighters. There are still some days till then, so there was no hurry.

Some minutes later I decided to look around in the acient city a bit. The last time I was here I haven't got the chance of visiting it. What a pity because it was quite interesting. There were many statues of those famous gods, like Zeus. Luckly no unversed were seen and everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

This was when I noticed how thoughtful I've been the last weeks. I was completely concentrated in searching for Terra and thus I couldn't lionize all the things on other worlds...

Quite soon I managed to get a little flat while my visit here the next days. I don't know why, but I felt a bit guilty because I stopped searching... I hope don't get judged for that... Terra, please forgive me...

After a restless night I directly went to the Coliseum and signed in for training. The next days I wanted to train as much as I can, also to get away from my thoughts. There was no time to be worried and distracted.

Phil opened many arenas for all the fighters. Luckly I managed to get one with lots of unversed with different strengh. Starting with the weakest I fought my way up to those who caused some sweat. Different unversed from little to giant ones showed up and everyone had a different type of weaknes, which is why I had to concentrade. Exactly what I wanted.

I didn't know how much time had passed, until I noticed a blond tall man, maybe twenty years of age, like me, leaning casual against the wall near the entrance. His face was half covered because of his crimson cape, only revealing his blue eyes, fixing me. He had his arms scrossed, by his side a very large sword, its blade wrapped in bandages. How long had he been standig there and watching me? He somehow frightened me... I couldn't say why...

I turned around again and continued my training. Maybe he wanted to train too and thus waited for me to leave this place. But I didn't have in mind to end my training. Until the final cup I had to make the most of this arena. This man had to wait for an other one. I won't leave this place 'til the sun sets.

As I continued defeading unversed I didn't look back. I couldn't say if this man was still standing there, but this was non of my business. Some time later a huge crowd of unversed appeared and attacked me. It was quite fun fighting them but it caused much power. I noticed how weak I got and this was not good. Mentaly I made a note, that crowds could get troublesome for me... No good sign, 'cause this could become my doom when I continue my journey.

Suddenly there war an attack in front of me and many of those unversed disappeared. The blond man from before stood in front of me, very calm and he leaned his sword casual on his sholder, watching me with the same undefined expression in his eyes. All the other monsters around us faded away, but I kept my attention on my opposite. "I didn't ask you to help me", I said with a serious voice, trying to hide my astonishment.

"You lost your focus", he just said, ignoring my former statemant. I changed my fighting position to a calm one and let my keyblade vanish. "You will always become a target if you aren't able to hold on what you desire", the blond said.

I can't tell why, but somehow he was right. Not really based on the way I fight, but on my real goal... Have I really lost my focus? A bit anxious I looked at him and kept silent. Who was he?

He made a few steps towards me and stopped in front of me. "Don't make the same mistake like I did... The name's Cloud."

I looked at him surprised, but said: "Aqua... Which mistakes, Cloud?"

He just shoke his head in silent. "Nothing you should care about. Nice to meet you, Aqua. You fought quite well."

I felt how my face blushed a littel, whereupon I hoped he didn't notice it. Of course I fought well. Master Eraqus was my teacher and made me to a keyblade master. I trained very long in my life to get this far... Only to see, how this would chance my life...

"You don't look like you're training just for this cup, aren't you?", Cloud determined and brought me back to my current situation. I nooded. "I'm searching for someone, but have to keep myself trained", I explained. "My way ist paved... with many... problems..." I felt so insecure right now and dindn't know what to say or what to do. All those memories of Terra and Ventus and all the other things, that have happened until now came up in my head. It was so frustrating not to know how to act.

The blond also nooded. "Then you must not lose sight of your goal. I'm searching too..." He went silent for a few seconds, before he continued. "I'm certein you will find it if you keep following your road."

I felt a smile on my face as he said those words. He was right. "So... Cloud, what are you doing here? Also not for the cup, am I right?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and I managed to see a smile on his face. "As I figured out, he will be here too."

"He?", I repeated interrogative.

"A friend. An important part in my life." He turned around and stepped away, showing me he wouldn't tell more. In my head I repeated his words and noticed we were almost the same.

As he reached the edge of the arena he turned around again and pointed with his sword to me, thus I became frightened again for a very short moment. "How about a little fight?"

I smiled concious. "Why not."

_I hope you enjoyed this first part ^^_

_Please leave a comment, so I know what I can do better._

_As I mentioned before: This is the first time I write a english fanfiction!  
Until the next part!_


End file.
